


Sunlight's Hurting My Eyes

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [13]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending (sort of), Song fic (sort of), off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Payson says goodbye to an old friend.





	Sunlight's Hurting My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirteen - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECEbBJq5pvM)) - Sober Saturday Night by Chris Young

Payson steps up to the graveside and frowns as she sets the flowers down. It’s been years since she and Max had been an almost, but she’s still sad that he’d passed because of his drinking-- according to Austin, because he couldn’t accept his own wants. She jolts a little when she feels Rigo touching the small of her back and she looks at him, smiling sadly. “Hey.” 

“Did I startle you?” 

“Little bit.” She leans into his touch and looks down, unable to find words. Rigo kisses her cheek, then tugs her hair a little. “I just... I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel. I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to know, Payson. You don’t have to know anything, you know that. He was important to you once upon a time. You said you and Lauren fought over him?” 

“Sort off,” Payson says, rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe how stupid we were. Fighting over boys.” 

Rigo snorts a little, wrapping both arms around her waist. “But he was the first for you, yeah?” 

Payson tilts her head back and forth a little, not sure how to answer that. 

“Okay. He was the first boy you liked who was your age, yeah?” 

“Yeah. I mean, the crush on Sasha wasn’t ever really...” 

“I know.” Rigo grins against her neck and huffs out a breath. “Max was the first boy you could’ve loved, if he’d felt the same and not been confused about his sexuality, yes?” Payson nods and Rigo smiles again. “It’s good for you to mourn him, Pay. It means you care. He’s gone, but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever be forgotten, right?” 

Payson lets out a bark of laughter before she turns her head to rest her forehead against Rigo’s chin. “How do you always know what to say when I never know the words?” 

“I don’t know, Pay, but that’s why we work so well together.” He kisses her forehead, then looks down at the graveside. “Thanks, Max.” He pulls away from Payson and wraps his arm around her shoulders instead. “Come on, Pay. Let’s get home.” 

Payson nods, glancing back as they start back towards the car. She mouths goodbye as they move, feeling lighter, despite the sadness in her heart.


End file.
